Many video content providers provide a wide array of parental controls that allow parents to control who watches or purchases certain television programs. These parental controls may be required to be set up individually on each receiver and have a simple on or off setting. While these parental controls may provide for restricting content, it may be counterproductive to parents who want unrestricted access when they watch television. For example, when a parent who wants unrestricted access to content attempts to access media content that is blocked by a parental control set up, he may be prompted for a password or personal identification number (PIN) to be entered to access the media content. Because of this hindrance, many parents may choose not to set up parental controls in the interest of convenience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made